


Bearhugs

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Heavy Drinking, M/M, Singing, Smoking, Storytelling, hospitality, starved for company Beorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Beorn reluctantly welcomes the company of Thorin Okenshield. The more stories he hears of their heroing misadventures the more he warms up to them.





	Bearhugs

 

**Beorn serves the company a grand breakfast. Any breakfast is grand while starving for days after escaping the goblin tunnels. Buttered toast and cheesy scrambled eggs, a bowl of dried fruit and nuts drizzled with sweet honey with creamy milk to wash it all down was the menu of the day. There is plenty of left overs. Of course Bilbo asks for second helpings.**

**"Compliments to the cook! A splendid breakfast."**

**The man nods back to Bilbo as he gathers up the dishes.**

**"Please. Allow me." Bilbo stands patting his full belly before holding his hands out motioning for Beorn to hand him the dirty dishes. Dori already wiping down the table with a wet cloth. "It is the least we can do for you hospitality."**

**Beorn looks at Gandalf before allowing Bilbo to take charge of the clean up.**

**"The halfling can tuck in more food than a dwarf." Beorn sits in his carved chair to have his breakfast.**

**"Hobbits are known to eat up to six times a day."**

**In a wry low voice Beorn asks, "Really? I can only imagine how they burn off all that energy."**

**"Indeed." Gandalf chuckles.**

**The comment is not missed. Thorin is near enough to over hear but don't make it known that he heard what was said. Grinding his teeth he walks to the other side of the dining area.**

**Once Beorn finshes his meal, he announces (mainly to Gandalf) that he'll be outside splitting wood. Bilbo is more than happy to take his empty plate causing Beorn to focus on him intently for awhile before heading outside.**

**~ ~ ~**

**Another set of eyes are following Bilbo's movements. Thorin is a bit perplexed at how happy Bilbo is. After all the shit they've been through. How can he fix his mouth into a bloody smile. _It have to be the food._ Thorin finds himself smiling in spite of himself.**

**"Bilbo. Do you have a moment?"**

**"Yes Thorin. What is it." Bilbo responds curiously as he heads over to him.**

**Thorin turns his back to the others wanting to speak to him in private. "I'm glad to see your happiness. Do you need anything?"**

**"Yes! Well we won't be having this luxury for long. And it's well deserved. To bad we won't be staying longer..."**

**"Exactly Mr Baggins." He cuts Bilbo off. "You deserve to take a moment and enjoy the scenery...especially the gardens."**

**"Gardens? Wait. Did you say gardens?"**

**"Yes, I did."**

**"With our host's permission." Bilbo insists.**

**"Of course."**

**"But don't you need me here?"**

**"Bilbo just go already." Thorin smiles down at him. "We can manage without you."**

**The hobbit shuts his mouth and nods then whispers a thank you before scurrying out the door.**

**"Balin, Dwalin. Come on. We need to make plans for our departure tomorrow."**

**~ ~ ~**

 

**A deep breath of fresh air is all he needs to feel wholesome again. He wants to see Beorn's gardens but not before a quick smoke. Plucking out his pipe while leaving the porch he spots Beorn sitting on his chopping stomp carving at something in his hands. Bilbo makes a bee-line straight for him.**

**Beorn hears someone open the door of his hall. It takes only a moment for him to catch the sent of who it is. _The little one._**

**"Forgive me for disturbing you, Mr Beorn. I heard you have a garden and I would very much like to um...explore the vicinity, with your approval."**

**"If I have your word you will not steal anything from me, aye you may take a roundabout."**

**"Steal. No. That would be very rude. A perfect guest never steals from his host."**

**"Is that so, burglar?"**

**"Burg...wait...!"**

**"That's what they call you is it not?"**

**"Yes...but 'that' has nothing to do with 'this'...I can explain!"**

**Boern rumbles with mirth watching a flustered Bilbo struggle to defend himself. Bilbo pauses, mildly taken aback when he see the bearman can actually smile.**

**"Just ribbing ya. Sit."**

**Huffing at Beorn, Bilbo is still miffed at being teased. Another smirk curls at Beorn's lip as he goes back to his woodwork which made Bilbo smile in turn. Actually it is pleasing to know that Beorn has a sense of humor. Unpacking his herb pouch, Bilbo is already filling his pipe. Tamping down the first pinch to the bottom lightly. He continues pinching tobacco in till the pipe is full, checking the mouthpiece for airflow before lighting it with a wooden match.**

**Beorn glances up from his carving to watch Bilbo skillfully pack his pipe. He humphs thinking it odd to see a childlike person do such a grownup kind of thing.**

**Puffing away at his pipe he watches Beorn handle two figurines together in his large hands. Alternating the two pieces as he fine tunes the intricate details. Fingers moving with a refined effectiveness. His eyes are sharp and very focused on the task at hand.**

**Beorn finishes his handywork to his satisfaction and hands them; which is a queen and king, over to Bilbo with a nod to add them to the chessboard set sitting right next to him. The thick figures are certainly a handful but Bilbo can still grasp his fingers around each of them.**

**Bilbo appraises both figurines with a profound curiosity. Smoothing his thumb over every curve and stroke, each notch and point even the frame, shape and weight did not go unnoticed.**

**All the pieces have different faces, including the pawns. Bilbo notices further that the dark pieces are entirely bear images. While the light side are carved into various other animals. Eagle and horse as king and queen along with wolves, mountain lions and elks.**

**Beorn can tell Bilbo is figuring out the hidden meaning of his gameboard and expects him to start chattering off endless questions. But none came.**

**"Clever craftsmanship." Bilbo whispers to himself.**

**"I've had many long years of practice." Beorn is sure Bilbo have not heard a single word he said, so wrap in discovering this secret puzzle. Scrunching his face in thought trying to recount clues and bits of information. As annoying as this is to Beorn he keeps his anger in check, curious himself if the shireling will solve the meaning.**

**"They are dear to you! Yes. That's it isn't it? They are your family."**

**" _Where_ my family." Beorn corrects.**

**Beorn's gaze is inescapable. He knows the hobbit did not mean any harm. In the short time he has known him, he is the most cheerful and talkative of the group. The only one who seems to care about him, who he is and where he is from.**

**Bilbo hangs his head staring at the king and queen of bears. "I'm so sorry...I...just wanted to...crack the riddle. Please forgive my foolishness." He sighs to Beorn.**

**"It's nothing little one. I was waiting for you to figure it out. It took you long enough."**

**"Are you saying I'm slow Mr Beorn." Bilbo pokes fun at himself to lighten the mood.**

**"Hardly." I would say, you're much quicker than the company you keep.**

**And it works the laughter is heartfelt. Worth seeing another smile from the lonely man. Bilbo** **has an innocence and honesty about him that compels Beorn to want to divulge something very personal he's never shared with anyone before, not even Radaghast.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should make this Beornbaggins or Bagginshield or both.


End file.
